CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) is the primary technology used to construct integrated circuits. N-channel devices and P-channel devices (MOS device) are used in this technology which uses fine line technology to consistently reduce the channel length of the MOS devices. Current channel lengths are 40 nm, the power supply of VDD equals 1.2V and the number of layers of metal levels can be 8 or more.
Oscillators and frequency adjust of the oscillators are fundamental components in electronic systems such as communication systems. Typically, the highest performance circuits in a given technology are usually measured in some firm of an on-chip free running oscillator, such as; a ring oscillator using transistors or a resonant oscillator that uses transistors and reactive components in a regenerative connection. The oscillators are powered by a first plurality of DC voltages to generate clock signals that adjust and synchronize the operation of the die or integrated circuit chip. The oscillators typically include a frequency adjust circuit to adjust the frequency of the oscillator. Once these clock signals are generated in the die, a Phase Lock Loop (PLL) can be used to compare a reference clock with the generated clock signal to maintain the frequency of operation of the oscillator at a stable value as is well known in the art.
The resonant circuit can be a differential resonant circuit that generates a clock signal and an inverse (180° phase difference) clock signal, simultaneously, on its two output nodes. These two outputs are applied to a first differential function which can perform a first plurality of related computations where the first differential function can be a differential amplifier, a mixer, a filter, a counter, a divider, etc. If a second differential function is desired, a second differential function is coupled to the differential output nodes and loads the resonant circuit thereby decreasing the operating frequency. An increase in power dissipation may be required to compensate for the frequency reduction.
Varactors, also known as a variable capacitance diode, can be operated in the reversed biased state to provide a capacitance for the resonant oscillator. The reverse bias is provided by biasing the nodes of the varactor with a second plurality of DC bias voltages. These DC bias voltages bias the MOS device to create a variable capacitance. DC paths between the first plurality of DC voltages and second plurality of DC adjust voltages can exist which can cause the resonant oscillator to behave more non-linearly due to the varactor or MOS device being DC coupled or partially DC coupled to the resonant oscillator.